


You Should Be Scared of Me

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Blind Rage, Mental Instability, Two-Shot, child abuse/, emotional abuse/, fighting/, humantale, i put graphic but i tried to be as vague ap because im not very good at writing fights, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bigger than this body,<br/>I'm colder than this home,<br/>I'm meaner than my demons,<br/>I'm bigger than these bones.<br/>And all the kids cried out;<br/>"Please stop, you're scaring me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can't Help This Awful Energy

His voice rang in the thin apartment, like booming thunder.

"- You don't EVER touch him!" Sans yelled at the elder, his sharp canines exposed, and eyes narrowed "Don't talk to him- don't even look at him!"

"You realize that you two live with me?" Gaster glared at Sans and frowned.

"Than we're leaving!"

"No, you're not. You really think you can take Papyrus and leave?" Gaster scoffed "You two need me-"

"No we don't! Why would we need someone that-" Sans broke off as Gaster hit him against the side, sending him stumbling backwards. His head throbbed and his vision blurry, rage began to boil over, his hands now shaking. 

Sans looked over and rubbed his temple and balled up his fist. He had no idea what he was doing next, but he liked the feeling of power he had. He slung his fists at Gaster, screaming nonwords. He felt a foot hit his knee, and hands attempting to push him away, he could already feel bruises forming on his flesh.

Sans stumbled backwards again and huffed, vaguely hearing Gaster tell him to go to bed.

He walked in to the sounds of loud sobs, Papyrus laid in his bead, covering his face and he was very visibly shaking.

"Papyrus, get your things, we're going to Undyne's."

A soft squeek was all Papyrus could manage, he didn't move.

"Fine, I'll grab it for you." Sans turned and started to grab Papyrus' clothes out of the closet and threw at the duffel bag in the bottom of the closet. He turned to his brother "Anything you wanna make sure doesn't get left?"

Papyrus flinched at the harshness of Sans' voice, then began to well up again.

"Pap?" 

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Pap." Sans said, attempting to sound gentler "It's Dad's fault, he's, uh..." he trailed off and looked into the closet again and tossed his clothing into the bad "Not right."

"... Not right...?"

"His brain got messed up before he was born, Pap." 

Papyrus nodded and sniffled and wiped his face, then looked down. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Pap-"

"If- If I hadn't-" 

"No, Pap-"

"Then you wouldn't..." Pap trailed off and hiccuped "I'm scared."

Sans' heart felt as if someone stepped on it.

"I'm sorry, Pap, I'm..." Sans cut himself off and began to gather Papyrus' things "Am I a bad brother?"

Papyrus looked dumbfounded. Bad?

"You're a perfect brother." 

Sans' heart clenched again and he smiled a little.

"Nah, you're better. Let's go, I hear him snorin'."


	2. Who Is In Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short <3 <3- o8-

Sans rapped his index finger against the door and clutched Papyrus' hand tighter. Undyne came to the door, her hair was ridden with sleep, she furrowed her brow.

"... Sans? What're you doing...? it's four in the morning." she grumbled groggily.

"I'll tell you later, can we just barrow your couch?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

\---

Sans was quite familiar with Undyne's home, it was in a nice neighborhood, the door was one of those glass ones you can't see through, and it was lined with bright yellow buttercups.

Undyne slumped onto the couch and began to eat her cereal "'O w'at 'appened?" all Sans could do was shrug, until Papyrus began speaking.

"Sans and Dad fought." 

Sans nodded and looked off "Yeah. We just need somewhere to stay somewhere until I can get us an-"

"Dude." Undyne rose a brow "You really being nervous about this? Dad would love to have y'all here." she smiled and wrapped an arm around Sans, giving a big toothy grin. Sans grinned back "Thanks, Undyne."

Alphys walked in and smiled lopsidedly "Sans? Papyrus?"

"Alphys!"

Alphys chuckled "Good morning!" she walked over and leaned over the back of the couch "... When did you get here?"

"Last night," Sans turned his head to look at Alphys "Mornin'."


End file.
